Reminds Me of Li
by Once a Month
Summary: “You’re a Li?” Sakura was gobsmacked. “Yeah, isn’t it obvious?” The kid said smugly. It was pretty obvious. The kid totally looked like Syaoran however a mini Syaoran.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reminds Me of Li**_

_Once a Month_

_Summary:__ "You're a Li?" Sakura was gobsmacked. "Yeah, isn't it obvious?" The kid said smugly. It was pretty obvious. The kid totally looked like Syaoran however a mini Syaoran._

- - - -

It was another year of classes. Sakura Kinomoto, age 22, is the P.E teacher an elementary School in Tomoeda. She was loved by everyone, adored by every student. However, she was still waiting for one person the come back. Even though, how much love she felt there is always that hole left.

"Is everyone in their P.E uniform?" she greeted her class in the start of the school year.

"Hai, sensei!" They answered in their energetic voices.

Sakura smiled. Children are such sweet creatures, so pure and innocent.

Sakura was about to start the class when she heard one of her students cries. She looked for the victim and saw that it was Seishi, her niece. She hastily moved towards her niece and asked for the problem.

"What's wrong Seishi?" Sakura asked as kids from her class started to surround her and her niece.

Seishi totally looked like Sakura however with brown eyes instead of green. She was her brother's daughter and Touya, just like how he was with Sakura before, is very protective with his daughter.

"I . . . (hiccup) . . . he (hiccup) . . ." She trailed off and stared at Sakura before collapsing in tears.

Sakura hugged the small girl and tries to soothe her. Even though Seishi totally looked like Sakura but she was awfully different from Sakura. She easily cries over simple things like having a fish for breakfast. She rants about animals being taken their lives. She can't afford to watch her aunt Sakura's battle videos. She cries easily but she's also easy to please.

Seishi's crying was nowhere to be heard. Sakura held the girl at arms length and asked her again. "What happened?"

Seishi turned around and locked her gaze there. Sakura followed her look at saw a kid lying on his back. He was maybe three inches taller than Seishi and had his chocolate banks cover half his face. Sakura could say he was faking sleep.

Sakura moved to the boy's side. The kid didn't even sit up to look at her. She cleared her throat thinking that the boy didn't notice her presence. Not a single budge. She cleared her throat a little bit louder out of annoyance. Not a single open of an eye.

"Excuse me?" Sakura started.

This time the kid opened one eye sleepily. "Nani?" he said calmly.

_Patience Kinomoto_, she chanted to herself.

"Can you please sit up properly?" Sakura asked charmingly.

He closed his eye and didn't moved instead, he said these, "If that work with Daddy Syaoran, sorry lady but I would say it won't work on me." He said with a smirk.

_Syaoran? __**DADDY **__Syaoran?_ Sakura's insides were screaming.

She grabbed the boy by his collar and pulled him face to face with her. He was shocked but not a single annoyance was splintered across Sakura's face.

"You're a Li?"

- - - -

Hehehe. Too short for a first chapter. I'm so sorry. I'm just having fun.

God Bless you,

OaM


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reminds Me of Li**_

_Once a Month_

_Author's Note:__ Thanks a lot for those who reviewed. So, yeah, I've decided to update this story every day if I have the time. I'm supposed to update once a month, for that is the purpose for having this odd penname. However, I find a lot of time for fanfic this Christmas season and more time to procrastinate on school jobs. _

_This story is supposed to be a one-shot however I being as lazy as a pig couldn't afford any energy in writing one. So, expect the chapters to be teensy bitsy short. Still, I'm trying my very best to come up with a looooooooooong one._

_Enjoy Reading!_

-x-

Sakura was still unsteady with what happened earlier. Sakura, Seishi and the Li kid were inside the faculty room. Sakura can't risk another violent move inside the gym. The kids were already traumatized (?) when she grabbed the boy's collar.

Sakura sigh dropping head on top of her table. Seishi was sitting beside her licking her popsicle happily. The Li kid was sitting opposite Seishi a table apart. Honestly, the Li boy wasn't having the same fun as Seishi was experience. As Seishi licks her popsicle a nerve on the boy's forehead throbs. Li is pissed.

Sakura was having some major battle inside of her.

_Syaoran? Syaoran? A DAD?! No way!_

Sakura was about to groan loudly when Seishi started another cry.

_Sheesh, this kid is getting out of control. Touya isn't such a cry baby._

Sakura raised her head up and went to face Seishi. The kid was crying with her two hands stuck to each of her eyes. Sakura rubbed the palm of her hand gently against Seishi's arms and muttered some soothing words.

"Shh. Seishi what's wrong?" Sakura asked gently.

Seishi dropped her hands and turns her head towards the popsicle laying silently on the floor. Sakura followed her gazed and everything clicked for her. She stood up and faced Li. He was faking another sleep.

"LI!" Sakura screamed however being the spoiled gaki that he was, didn't even budged a bit.

_Calm down Sakura. Imagine he's Syaoran. The kind and loving Syaoran._

Sakura composed herself once again and cleared her throat. "Li, please wake up."

Instead of opening his eyes Li snorted.

_He is honestly not like Syaoran. Who could be this gaki's mother?_

Sakura slammed her hand on top of the table making Li open his eyes however calmly. "You whispered?"

It snapped a nerve on Sakura. "No, I shouted!"

"Oh." He said rather calmly and continued his sleep.

Sakura grind her teeth together. "Wake up there kiddo!" she hissed.

"Name's Wolf. Wolf Li." He muttered.

_Wolf? Syaoran? Syaoran's the only person I call wolf._

"Okay Wolf. Why don't we discuss this matter like adults." She said taking her seat on her chair.

Syaoran opened his eyes and sit up properly before leaning against the table right in front of him. A grin was plastered on his face. "Alright, I kinda love this. What are we going to discuss?"

Sakura sweat dropped he was totally acting like a kid. "Erm . . . Tell me, what have you done with Seishi's popsicle?"

"Nothing." He said stoically.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "It couldn't have gotten away from her hands like that without a person doing the bad deed."

Wolf shrugged. "I don't know."

Sakura fisted her hands.

_How come such kid would be so irritating?_

"You know ki-"

"Wolf"

"O. . .kay, Wolf what have you done?" Sakura was exhausted about arguing with the kid.

_Well, he's surely Syaoran's son. No doubt about that. Very smart for a gaki._

"There was a stupid cockroach that landed on her stupid licking stuff and I was glad for it. The next thing I knew she was screaming and crying like a baby. So annoying." Wolf muttered rather irritated.

Sakura looked at Seishi, "Is that what truly happened?"

Seishi could only nod out of embarrassment. Sakura massage the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"I'm sorry Wolf. So about gym class, what happened?"

Wolf started to blush wildly and he dropped his head trying to hide the red. Sakura bit her lower lip trying her best not to emit a giggle. The kid looked cute.

_He is blushing. Just like Syaoran before._

"So?" Sakura asked wanting an answer.

"We-well. . ."

_OMG! He's stammering!_

"He kissed me." Seishi said calmly. I whipped my head to her direction. She was blushing also.

I opened my mouth to ask once again but Wolf interrupted. "I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!" Wolf said standing up from his seat.

"He was saying that he'll kiss me and so he did." Seishi narrated the story like a girl embarrassed.

"She was so noisy and irritating and told her that if she doesn't close her mouth . . ." Wolf trailed off.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

_If my story can't have a happy ending at least my niece can have one._ Sakura thought grimly.

"It's alright, at least, you'll have a Li for a husband." Sakura said while standing up.

Both the children's head shoot up.

"Husband?" Wolf asked flabbergasted.

"Auntie, what are you saying?" Seishi asked shyly her face covered with red.

"Well, it's already tradition that if one person kisses the lips of a Kinomoto. He marries her." Sakura said calmly while cleaning her table.

"I can't marry her!" Wolf muttered.

"Why so?" Sakura asked rather smugly.

"Be-because . . . Daddy Syaoran will kill me!" He said pleadingly.

"Oh, boohoo! Syaoran's in China you're in Japan." Sakura said while she and Seishi were getting out of the room.

"Bu-but you can't do this!" Wolf muttered while trying her best to persuade Sakura from getting him married.

"Oh yes I can." That were her last words when she exited.

-x-

Syaoran was having a hard time in his office. When his secretary knocked on his door.

"Come in." he said.

The secretary's head popped inside his room. "Sir, you have call from Japan."

"Connect him in." Syaoran said.

He turned on the speaker and was shocked to hear Wolf's worried voice.

"What's wrong Wolf?" Syaoran asked while shifting through the papers on his desk.

"This all your fault! ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!" the boy shouted.

"Hey, calm down, what's wrong?" Syaoran said reading some papers.

"That Kinomoto lady is making me marry her niece." The boy shrieked. Syaoran chuckled.

"So, marry her." Syaoran said leaving the paper and facing the phone.

"Well . . ." Wolf's voice was now embarrassed.

"I think she's cute." Syaoran said teasingly. "Isn't she?"

"Well . . . yeah. Sort of." Wolf said shyly.

"Don't forget to invite me." Syaoran said before straitening up.

"DADDY SYAORAN I HATE YO-" Syaoran cut the line off.

-x-

Yehey! This is loooooooooong.

Hope I'm making you happy and thank you.

Chibi Ookami Tora

rondallagurl

Akemi-sempai

Konata Suzumiya

ffgirl-07

Hope, also, I'm making more people happy.

God Bless you,

Oam


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reminds Me of Li**_

_Once a Month_

_Author's Note:__ I'm sorry if some of you don't get it but surely this story has one wonderful twist. Hope you're enjoying my story so far. This one's kind of short._

_Enjoy Reading!_

-x-

It was an eventful day. Sakura's body was in sore from the tip of her toes to the ends of her hair. Sakura opens the door to the house.

"Otou-san, I'm home!" She shouted from the doorway as she tries to close the door and turn on the lights.

No one answered.

_Well, I guess father's not home yet. Better cook for him, then._

Sakura shrugged off her jacket and placed her things neatly on one chair in their living room. She changed her shoes for some comfy slippers before slipping to the kitchen.

It was thirty minutes later when the doorbell rang. Sakura immediately ran to meet her father.

"Welcome home, dad!" She said happily like a little child.

"Wow, very energetic, are we?" Fujitaka said giving Sakura's head a pat.

Sakura was about to nod when she noticed Touya trailing behind his father's back.

"Why is he here?" Sakura pointed a finger to Touya.

"He says he has something to ask." Fujitaka said before leaving them while he changes upstairs.

Touya took a seat on one of the chairs in the living room while Sakura proceeded to the adjoined kitchen.

"So tell ma kaiju. When are you getting married?" Touya asked.

"Hmn . . . I don't know. Maybe, I won't marry anymore." Sakura said as she slides her ingredient into the pan.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted Seishi to be." Touya said in a dead tone.

Sakura stiffened. _Erm, Touya can't know that immediately, can he?_

"Why so silent kaiju?" Touya asked proceeding to the kitchen.

Sakura turned around to face his brother. "Hehe . . . erm . . . the-then?"

"That's what I planned," he said as he popped a piece of sliced cucumber in his mouth. "When someone intervened."

Awkward silence flew between the two until Fujitaka came down. "Hey, Sakura your coo-"

"How dare you." Touya was pissed, very, very, very pissed.

Sakura could only fake a laugh. _Shoot! He's mad._

She raised her arms in surrender. "Ya know Touya, I was just playing around." Sakura said as she moved around the table.

"Really?" Touya said trying to have a cat and mouse chase with his sister around their table.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Fujitaka asked totally confused.

"That kaiju set my daughter on an engagement with a new kid in school." Touya said his eyes gleaming with anger.

"It was just nothing Otou-san." Sakura said in defense.

"Nothing! My daughter was trying to fit it Kaho's wedding dress!" Touya snapped and Sakura knew she needed to run for her life. She ran for the living room and was about to grab hold of the doorknob when Touya beat her there.

"It was just a stupid joke. I was trying to scare Syaoran's son and the only thing he got his bones shaking was the engagement prank." Sakura said, embarrassed.

Silence fell upon them. Fujitaka thought it was the end of their fight but flames were already burning in Touya's eyes.

"Syaoran's son?" (twitch)

Sakura nodded.

"Li's son?" (twitch) (twitch)

Sakura nodded twice.

"Gaki's son?" (twitch) (twitch) (twitch)

Sakura nodded thrice.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BOY!" Touya screamed as he turned around and was about to leave the house when Sakura got hold of him from the waist.

"C'MON TOUYA, BE SENSIBLE, THEY'RE JUST KIDS!" Sakura was screaming her lungs out as she tries to stop her brother from breaking their door and from barging to another person's house.

"MY DAUGTHER'S WEARING STUPID SILKY WHITE GOWNS BECAUSE OF THAT GAKI!" Touya screamed.

-x-

The next day . . .

Sakura's head was very heavy. Maybe, it was because she and Touya had been wrestling about Seishi and Wolf. She was walking towards the faculty room and was nowhere near earth.

"Leave her alone!" Sakura heard a boy shout.

She move her head left and right but no one was there.

"Why so?" another kid muttered calmly.

I can hear a growl forming in the throat of one of the kids. I noticed they were in the next turn. I moved nearer but hid myself behind a trash can. My eyes went wide when I saw that it was Wolf and Seishi was behind her. The boy was protecting her niece.

Sakura remembered the times when Syaoran would always stand in front of her. Trying to protect her. He was always Sakura's guardian angel. Now, he's another person's guardian.

"Leave her alone." Wolf said a little bit slowly but threateningly.

There were three kids. The one in the middle snorted.

"Ooooh, I'm scared." The other mocked.

Seishi gripped Wolf's shoulder tighter and, maybe, Wolf felt it. He gaze Seishi's hand a light squeeze.

_I better stop this. Touya would surely kill me._

Sakura stood up and shouted. "What's happening here?"

All the children turned to her direction.

"Oh, shoot! Sensei!" cried one of the three kids. After that, they all shoot out of the scene leaving me, Seishi and Wolf around.

-x-

Wolf was the first to finish the swim. He grabbed the edge of the pool and raised his head. There was Sakura smiling brightly at him. Wolf raised his goggles off and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" he asked without any pants in between.

"That was very amazing." Sakura said. "Who taught you to swim the fast?"

"Daddy Syaoran." Wolf muttered as he raised one of his hands up for Sakura to grab and drag him up.

Sakura can only nod and blew off her whistle. Everyone stared at her before she announced, "Gym class is finish."

When every one was out except for Sakura and Wolf, Seishi came in crying. She went past Wolf and hugged Sakura's left leg. Sakura jumped a bit, surprised.

She saw the little girl and stooped down to meet her in eye level.

"Seishi, what's wrong?"

_Touya's gonna kill me for this._

"They (hiccup) la-laugh (hiccup) wi(hiccup)th my sto-story." Seishi said through sobs.

"What did you even write about?" Li asked harshly. I winced.

Seishi handed him a piece of paper. He was reading it for about two minutes. After reading the whole thing he blew air to his cheeks. However, it didn't work. He started rolling on the floor, holding his stomach.

He was laughing hardly and Seishi was now crying madly on me.

_KAMI-SAMA, ONEGAI!_

-x-

_Yup, third chapter's up. Please, guys review. I found out that I have a lot of hits but little reviews. I wouldn't know what you wanted for this story if you won't review. Some people are born soft but this here is tough. I accept any criticism. In fact, they fire me up._

_I'm begging you. Please, review, criticize or anything._

_God Bless you,_

_OaM_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Reminds Me of Li**_

_Once a Month_

-x-

Sakura was trying her best not to scream despite the ongoing ruckus. Seishi was crying madly while hugging her left foot while Wolf was rolling from his stomach to his back.

Sakura grabbed Seishi's hands and untangles them. She stoops down to face the girl and said. "Don't cry anymore." She dries out the tears with her thumb. "Wolf's going to shut up."

"Sh-SHUT UP!" Wolf burst another set of laughs.

"WOLF, STOP THAT!" Sakura shouted curtly.

Wolf noticed the tone and stopped from rolling on the ground. He stood up however he can't stand not laughing.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked placing her hands beside her hips.

Wolf blew air on his cheeks, once again, trying to restrain himself from another burst.

"Spit it out." Sakura said slowly while narrowing her eyes on Wolf.

Instead of answering Sakura's request, he grabbed the piece of paper on the floor. It was slightly rumpled but the penmanship was still readable.

**Wansapanatym there liv a prinses. She father and mother are king and quwin that's why she's a prinses.**

Sakura's eyebrow twitch.

_Heck!_

**Her name is Seishi and she is preety and beyoutiful. One day she went on a heel and mit prins Wolf. **

"**Are you Prins Wolf?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Oh, so were enga**

Sakura noticed that there was a line written between the word. Seishi was trying her best to correct the spelling or she just doesn't know.

"**Oh, so were enga We are going to mary."**

**Wolf noded.**

**And so we live happy ever after. Den a dragon caym and take Seishi away. Wolf fight and kill bad dragon. Liv Happy Happy After.**

Sakura slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

_Touya's going to kill me if he sees this._

_Wait there's still some writings on the bottom._

**Dearest Wolf**

**Thank you for always there. You are my perspiration.**

**Lov Seishi**

Sakura bit her lower lip. Wolf's eyes widened with impatience, so was Seishi's.

Sakura's face was getting red.

While watching the scene from that side of the pool. Ms. Akari, the principal of the elementary school came in. she saw Sakura and was about to call her when . . . all hell broke loose.

Sakura and Wolf started to laugh madly on the floor, rolling and punching the concrete, while Seishi was down on her knees crying.

The next thing they knew. They were inside a very neat office facing Ms. Akari's table and the owner there sitting.

_Gulp!_

-x-

Syaoran loosened his tie. He was having one of those hard days. He was about to continue working when his phone rang.

_Mom._

He flipped the phone open and spoke on the receiver.

"Yes?"

"Get to Japan, NOW!"

"Why?"

But before he could get his answer his mother had already cut the line.

Placed the phone down and instead of continuing, he leaned on his chair and started thinking about . . .

_Sakura._

-x-

Thank you so much to the following people, Sorry if I haven't written your names on the third chapter and also for not updating on Christmas.

StarAngel02 ( Chaps 2 and 3), HPgirl7, misstruthfully, Akemi-sempai ( Chaps 2 and 3), Twilight Cherry, lighthouselullaby13

God Bless you,

Oam


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reminds Me of Li**_

_Once a Month_

-x-

RING!

_Stupid Touya!_

RING! RING!

_No Sakura, don't you even dare to pick up the phone._

RING! RING! RING!

_All hell will break loose if you answer that phone._

RING! RING! RING! RING!

"SAKURA PLEASE, THE PHONE!" Fujitaka shouted from his study.

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Hai, Otou-san!" I replied in my ever deceiving sweet voice.

I slapped my palm unto my forehead before answering the voice.

"Ya know, this is what a kaiju gets when it laughs at somebody's work of art."

_Dang! Touya!_

"Already heard of that." I muttered stoically.

"Yeah?" he added the element of surprise in his voice. "Let's try another. I heard picking trash around the school campus is the new craze especially when your profession is a teacher who laughs at a student's work."

"You know Touya, that's very old school." Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Really?" Touya said playing along.

"Yeah, you wanna listen to mine?"

"Sure." The other person on the line said smugly.

"Do you know what people call black heads who are pretty smart." Sakura dared.

"No, what?" he isn't playing games now.

"Labrador Retrievers!" And Sakura slammed the phone.

-x-

_Shoot! Now this is fun!_

Sakura's mood was nowhere near optimism.

It was nine o'clock in the morning and the sun was no friend at all. Sweat was rolling down her head like rocks.

This is what a gym teacher gets for laughing at her niece's work. Miss. Akari was pretty harsh on her yesterday. Sakura could only wince at the memory. Well, at least the hat helps not in shielding the sun's heat but from shielding her face away from embarrassment.

Rumor's won't spread that fast in this community however it's pretty embarrassing seeing great Fujitaka Kinomoto's daughter picking plastic wrappers and old hag leaves.

Sakura wiped her face with her glove covered hands and gave a victorious sigh. "Gosh, I'm done!"

She was about to walk away when she saw a familiar figure sitting under the shade of a tree.

_Wolf._

The boy looked pretty sad sitting there all alone and it moved Sakura's heart a bit.

_There must be a problem._

Sakura moved under the trees shade and greeted, "Hey, there."

Wolf raised his head up but wasn't able to greet her in his own bratty way. "Yeah." He replied silently.

Sakura asked, "May I seat?"

The kid can only nod. Sakura took her place beside the boy however not too close. She was afraid he might know how bad she stinks.

"What the problem Wolf?" Sakura asked staring at the view.

"Nothing." He said his voice solemn.

"I've know you for days but I know when there's something wrong with a child."

Wolf folded his feet and hugged them close to his body. He sank his heat in them and started crying.

"You know. I'm just scared." He stopped but Sakura didn't interfere.

Then continued, "Miss Akari sca-scared me (sob)." He stopped and cried more.

Sakura placed her hand behind the kid's back and rubbed him lightly. "Why?"

"She wants to see my father. Da-dad (sob) never gets out from hi-his (hiccup) of-office." More restraint crying from Wolf.

"Really? Why so?" Sakura asked a bit shocked by this.

_Syaoran? No way!_

"All he cares i-is his wo-work. Whe-when you and Sei-(hiccup)shi left. She told m-me tha-that I co-couldn't stay in-in this scho-(hiccup)ol." And the boy crumbled to pieces. He can't stop himself from crying.

Sakura brought him into her arms and tries to soothe his feelings. "Shh. It's fine Wolf. Your father will come."

From two trees away a kid girl with the same face as Sakura was standing there and listening. Her name is Seishi.

-x-

It was time. Miss Akari had decided to have meeting with Wolf's parent after classes. It would be better not to raise any scandal, as she would say. I say, I've created this character wrongly, she's too melodramatic.

Sakura was there, so was Seishi. They need Seishi if there was any question from the parent and Sakura was there for moral support for Wolf.

Miss Akari gave another glance at her watch and asked, "Is your father really coming?"

Wolf was too scared to answer. I answered for him. "We'll just wait little bit long-"

"No need."

BADUP!

BADUP! BADUP!

_Was that my heart beating? It's very fast!_

"I'm here." A very masculine voice answered from the doorway.

They all turned their heads to meet the new arrival.

So . . . green meets brown.

-x-

BWAHAHAHAHA! One or two chapters to go and I'm done! Thanks for those who reviewed. I always loved your feedback guys.

LCia, StarAngel02, ffgirl-07, misstruthfully, -anime-luvr25-, HPgirl7, ami, yingfa07, CCslover22, Twilight Cherry, Akemi-sempai

God Bless you,

Oam


	6. Chapter 6

_**Reminds Me of Li**_

_Once a Month_

_Author's Note:__ Last chapter. This answers all your questions I hope. _

_**Twilight Cherry**__- Labrador retrievers are truly color black. The blonde colored ones are called golden retrievers. If you've seen Labrador retrievers which are color gold, they're golden Labradors. Cross breed between the back and the gold. _

_Enjoy Reading . . . I hope._

-x-

"So you're here." Wolf said sounding disappointed.

"Yes, Wolf." Syaoran said moving beside Wolf.

Sakura noticed the sad look on the boy's face.

_Syaoran's here. Why does he look so glum?_

Miss Akari stood from her chair and extended her hand for Syaoran. "I'm Miss Akari, the principal of this school."

Syaoran grasps hers in a business like manner but before he could retort Wolf muttered something to the other Li.

"Please, no pretense."

Syaoran turned his head to stare at Wolf. "Wolf." His tone was sad.

"I'm begging you," he bowed his head down covering half his face with his brown banks. "Brother." He finished.

_Brother?! BROTHER?!_

Sakura turned her head towards Wolf. "I thought he was your daddy."

Wolf laughed a bit and then it trailed off. Syaoran faced Sakura and said. "You mean, you really didn't believe that I was coming back for you?"

"Well . . ." She trailed off embarrassed and then took her ground. She moved and was face-to-face with Syaoran and said, "How could I even know that he wasn't your son when he was even calling you daddy in front of me."

"Calling him daddy was just a way to piss him." Wolf said innocently.

"Well . . . still, you could have told me."

"You didn't ask." Wolf uttered in defense.

"See Sakura." Syaoran teased.

Sakura was fuming at the same time happy. Instead of getting angry at Syaoran's teasing tone she smiled at him.

"Welcome back." Sakura said all charmingly sweet and Syaoran smiled back.

Wolf and Seishi were looking dreamy eyed at the couple. Miss Akari . . . well she just faked a loud cough.

"Oh, sorry." Sakura hastily replied jumping on her feet and started to blush wildly. Syaoran was having fun at Sakura's face that he can't stop from emitting chuckles.

"Well, now that you know each other. Please, I'm begging you Kinomoto-sensei to rela-"

Syaoran cut off. "No need."

"Huh?" Miss Akari was surprised.

"Wolf told me everything. Please, may I speak to you privately principal about Wolf?" Syaoran requested.

Miss Akari nodded in answer and turned to face Sakura. "Please, leave us for the moment."

Sakura and Seishi turned to leave.

-x-

"Do you think they'll send Wolf away?" Seishi broke the silence between them.

Seishi was sitting at the edge of the swimming pool playing the water with her bare feet. Sakura was leaning in one of those starting blocks.

"I don't know Seishi." Sakura muttered sad coloring her voice.

Seishi started to cry. "I-I'm s-sorry (hiccup)."

"Huh? Why?"

Seishi turned to face her aunt. "Wolf's going to leave because of me." She hid face on the palms of her hand and started crying madly.

Sakura sighed and started to soothe the ruffled feathers of her niece.

"It's fine Seishi. They'll be coming soon." Sakura said a little bit sad over the idea of Syaoran leaving again.

"Hey guys!" a sad tone greeted the two girls. They whirled their heads to see the new ones.

"Hey, Sakura." Syaoran said when they were only a feet apart.

"So what's the verdict?" Sakura said heaving her shoulders up and slamming them back down.

"Well . . ." Wolf was said and Sakura and Seishi knew what he was going to say.

"He's staying." Syaoran said breaking the tension.

Seishi's face brightened and moved to hug Wolf.

"Hey, gerofme."

"Wolf you're not leaving!" Seishi said happily.

Syaoran and Sakura were enjoying the view until Sakura said. "Well, the kid's leaving but you are."

Syaoran raised Sakura's head by placing her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I'll be going back to China maybe next year. I'll be staying here for a while to discuss about the wedding."

SLAM!

SPLASH!

Syaoran heaved his head out of the water. "YOU HAVE DIDN'T HAVE ANY COMMUNICATIONS WITH ME FOR HOW MANY YEARS LI AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO MARRY YOU!?"

"Isn't that obvious, honey." Syaoran said smiling handsomely.

"OH THAT WON'T WORK ON ME MISTER!" Sakura shouted furiously.

"Well, I guess." Syaoran said swimming to the edge of the pool and taking hold of Sakura's leg.

"But this will."

DRAG!

SPLASH!

Sakura raised her head up. Seishi and Wolf were laughing on the dry ground.

"You've got a lot of explanations to say Li." Sakura threatened.

"I'm ready to explain them for you forever."

And they kiss . . .

-x-

Thank you,

**witch cheri****, ****HPgirl7****, ****CCslover22****, ****Nightglider-star****, ****rondallagurl****, ****Akemi-sempai****, ****StarAngel02****, ****yingfa07****, ****misstruthfully****, ****Twilight Cherry****, ****Demere Joanna****, ****Chibi Ookami Tora**** (chaps 4 and5)**

Please, vote on my poll for my next story. However, a have another on my mind. Hmn . . . don't know yet. Just wait when I post it on January 29, 2009.

I'll be posting every 29th of each month next year for the chapters of that story.

(sad) I don't know what story to post.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN!**

**GOB BLESS YOU ALL**

**OaM**


End file.
